


Blood is Thicker

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Light Angst, Menstrual Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Venom as Aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: After Maggie had been turned, when all of the shock and the terror had worn off and it was treated as another medical issue (like their brother's peanut allergy, or Dad's pacemaker), a few people had made jokes about how much easier it was to tell the two of them apart now. And it was true - they didn't look the same anymore, although the differences were hard to pin down. Since people had started turning (or being turned, as was whispered about in private clubs and locked forums), many people had tried to figure out what it was that made the vampire look. Something about the skin changing, something about the way the shadows played differently on the planes of the face.
Relationships: Female Vampire/Her Human Twin Sister, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> I had an absolute blast writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

Before Maggie was turned, she and Tamara were identical. Their parents, thankfully, had never gotten into the habit of dressing them the same, although there were a few regretful family photos from Halloween or dance recitals of them smiling awkwardly in identical kitty costumes and pink tutus, but for the most part the two of them had been allowed to pick out their own clothes. 

After Maggie had been turned, when all of the shock and the terror had worn off and it was treated as another medical issue (like their brother's peanut allergy, or Dad's pacemaker), a few people had made jokes about how much easier it was to tell the two of them apart now. And it was true - they didn't look the same anymore, although the differences were hard to pin down. Since people had started turning (or being turned, as was whispered about in private clubs and locked forums), many people had tried to figure out what it was that made the vampire _look_. Something about the skin changing, something about the way the shadows played differently on the planes of the face.

Tamara just knew that looking into her sister's face wasn't like looking into a filtered photo anymore, and it hurt her in ways that she didn't know how to put into words. She didn't think she'd ever tell Maggie, though; she knew that Maggie was already sensitive about it, sensitive at having turned at the dinner table one night in a wash of foam and spasming, and that being that. 

Tamara would never hurt her sister. She loved Maggie, and even though their mother had been hinting that it was dangerous for the two of them to live together, Tamara always sided with Maggie. 

The two of them lived in an apartment five minutes from their parents - they went over three evenings each week, watching television and carefully not talking about the fact that Maggie sat at the table with an empty plate in front of her while everyone ate well done steak or overcooked chicken. 

Tamara ate her steak rare these days, when she was on her own - rare, practically blue. She could sometimes feel Maggie watching her as she prepared her dinner. Maggie's eyes reflected light like a cat's now, and Tamara was almost used to it. 

Those self-same eyes were staring at Tamara now, from the doorway of Tamara's bedroom. The lights were out in Tamara's room, and the light from the hallway outlined her, like the painting of a saint. 

"What's wrong?" Maggie's voice seemed very loud in the quiet of the apartment. 

"Mm?" Tamara sat up, and she sat up, wincing. She was cramping something horrible, and the painkiller she'd taken didn't seem to be kicking in. "Oh, y'know. Just my period."

"Oh," said Maggie, and Tamara saw her sister hesitating at the threshold. 

"Come in," said Tamara, and she tried not to roll her eyes. They did this, every time. Even though she'd given blanket permission, it still didn't seem to stick. "You can come keep me company."

"You know," said Maggie as she stepped in, "of all the things that I miss about... before, that isn't one of them.” She closed the door behind her, and the room became even darker, the only light slipping in through and under the door.

"I could believe that," Tamara mumbled. She had a hot water bottle pressed to her lower belly, but it didn't seem to be helping much, either. Her head hurt, her guts ached, and sadness seemed to drag her limbs down into the softness of her bed. 

Maggie climbed into the bed with Tamara, and she wrapped an arm around Tamara's middle, nuzzling into Tamara's neck. She'd gotten a lot more tactile since she'd turned. They'd never been a hands off family, per se, but Maggie hadn't started to spoon and snuggle until her heart had stopped beating and her teeth had gotten sharper.

Not that Tamara was complaining. The physical contact was nice, and she found her sister's arms more comforting than any person she'd ever dated. 

“It’s been bad the past few times,” Maggie said, and her breath was ticklish against Tamara’s. “I’ve just… noticed that you’ve been in a lot of pain.”

Tamara snorted. "It's always bad," she told Maggie. "It used to be bad for you, too."

"Did it?" Maggie's hand was stroking across Tamara's belly in small, soothing circles, right over the lip of the hot water bottle. "I don't remember."

Tamara bit her lip, and tried to ignore the lump in her throat. _I'm just more emotional because of my period_ , she told herself. 

"Sometimes, it feels like the memories from before are like..." Maggie trailed off. "You remember when Mom used to tell us about our third birthday party?"

"The one where Uncle Andrew accidentally baked his keys into the cake?" It was an old family favorite.

"Yeah, that one. So you know how you remember Aunt Sarah biting into the keys, and I remember Dad with the clown nose on, but we don't really remember anything else?" 

"Yeah," Tamara murmured. The cramping in her belly seemed to be getting worse, and it was making it hard to concentrate. 

"I remember... all of that other stuff like that. Like a thing that people have told me about, but it doesn't feel like it applies to me anymore." Maggie paused, and her hand pressed down a little harder on Tamara's belly. "It's getting worse." It wasn't a question.

"Yep," said Tamara, because what was the point of lying? 

"Did you take a pain pill?" 

"Of course I took a pain pill," Tamara snapped, and then she sighed, pressed her face into the pillow. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "The doctor said -"

"The doctor is an idiot," Maggie said flatly. "He ignores what you say."

“He’s always been good with Dad,” Tamara said, although she knew that wasn’t much of an excuse. 

Maggie snorted, and she squeezed Tamara a little closer. There was a moment of silence, and Tamara debated asking Maggie to get up to top off her hot water bottle. Then Maggie cleared her throat. 

"I could... I could help you. With the pain, I mean." Maggie sounded downright shy as she said it, and that was a new one. Maggie hadn't been particularly shy since she'd been turned. 

"Help me?" Tamara twisted around, looking over her shoulder awkwardly. "What d'you mean?"

"I could feed off of you," said Maggie. "Just a little bit," she added, and her hand was moving up, to press between Tamara's breasts, feeling Tamara's heart. " Enough to get some venom into your system.” 

"Are you sure this isn't just you trying to get some of my tasty, tasty blood ahead of schedule?" Tamara tried to make a joke out of it, but it fell flat. 

The whole family donated blood, alternating weeks. Maggie didn't need to feed that often, and nobody really wanted a vampire to feed _directly_ from them. There was a tidy little pile of blood bags in the fridge, each labelled with a name and a date, and every Thursday Maggie would disappear into her room with one, and come out looking sated and sleepy a few hours later.

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't know it helped," Maggie said. Her voice was very quiet, and it was right in Tamara's ear now, stirring up all the little hairs along Tamara's neck. "It wouldn't be a long feed. I'll be good for another few days." 

"Do you wish you could do it more often? Feed, I mean." Tamara rolled onto her other side, wincing at the way the pain clenched inside of her like a fist, and now the hot water bottle was sandwiched between the two of them. She could just make out the shape of Maggie's face, and the way her eyes were darting around.

"I don't really have an answer to that," Maggie said, after almost a full moment of silence. 

"Why not?" Tamara wasn't sure why she was chasing this question. She shouldn't have been, shouldn't have been so probing something so delicate. The two of them hadn't _talked_ since Maggie had turned, not really. Not about anything especially important. 

"Because," Maggie said, and Tamara was faintly surprised to find that her sister was trembling, "I don’t want to scare you with -” 

"I'm not ever going to be scared of you," Tamara interrupted, and she hated how choked up her voice was getting. Damn hormones. "You can tell me anything, Mags. You know that."

Maggie sighed, and she pressed her forehead against Tamara's. It was an old, familiar gesture, albeit one the two of them didn't engage in that often these days. Maggie had _terrible_ breath. “I… manage,” she said, and there were a lot of things unsaid in those two little syllables. 

“You can… I mean…” Tamara licked her lips, and she was aware of Tamara’s breasts pressed against her own, aware of Tamara’s foot curled against her calf. “If you think it’ll help,” she finally said, although that felt like a cop out. 

“It should,” Maggie said, and she was nuzzling at Tamara’s neck in a way that was making all of the little hairs stand on. “I can be gentle,” she added. “You’ll hardly feel a thing.”

“That’s what you said when you knocked my tooth out,” Tamara mumbled. 

“Well, you didn’t feel it, did you?” Maggie sounded distracted, and she was still inhaling at Tamara’s neck. Her tongue darted out to taste Tamara’s pulse point, and Tamara’s heart sped up. 

She’d never been afraid of Maggie, even when her sister had woken up with strange eyes and claws and teeth like scalpels. But there was a little knot of fear in the pit of her stomach, and it clenched in time with the cramps. 

“You threw a rock at my face and knocked out three other teeth. I only don’t remember because I passed out,” Tamara reminded Maggie, then: “wait.”

“What?” Maggie snapped, and there were undertones to her voice that Tamara had never heard before. “Do you not want me to bite you?” She was trembling harder, still holding on tightly to Tamara. 

“You should… you shouldn’t go for my neck,” Tamara said, and the terror seemed to be making the cramps worse, as her whole body clenched tight. “We’re seeing Mom tomorrow, and you I heal slowly.”

“Oh,” said Maggie, and she cleared her throat. “I wasn’t thinking of that,” she admitted, and her forehead was pressed into Tamara’s. “Where do you want me to bite instead?”

Tamara shoved down the strap of her tank top, baring her shoulder. “You could probably do it along there,” she mumbled. “I can wear something that covers there. She’d notice if I wore a turtleneck, this time of year.” 

“Right,” said Maggie, and she gave a nervous little giggle. “Thanks. For thinking of that, I mean.” She made a noise that might have been a laugh, or a sigh. “Thank you,” she added, and she kissed Tamara’s racing pulse point again.

“Of course,” Tamara mumbled, and then she sighed, as Maggie pushed the strap of her tank top down further along her arm. Maggie’s breath was hot against Tamara’s bare shoulder, and that was odd, since Maggie’s skin was cool against Tamara’s, and the contrast was enough to make Tamara’s head spin.

Maggie’s teeth stung when they sank in. It was nothing at all like getting a shot, but also nothing like a papercut, or the time her knife had split while she was cutting a giant block of chocolate. It felt like nothing she’d ever felt before, except it hurt, and her whole body was tensing up, which was making the menstrual cramps worse. Maggie’s cheek was pressed into Tamara’s neck, and then her fangs were withdrawing, and that hurt even less.

Maggie’s mouth was hot, when it latched on to the bite marks on Tamara’s shoulder. She was sucking, and Tamara’s arm was already starting to tingle. She shivered, her eyes fluttering closed, and she was abruptly _aware_ of her whole body. Her lungs were filling and deflating, and her heart was pumping, thundering in her chest. Her head was pounding in time with it, and so was the spot where Maggie had bitten, as she sucked and sucked. She was making low, bestial noises, and occasionally her teeth would nip and catch on the delicate skin, bringing up more scratches. Her jaw was moving as she swallowed, and the muscles of her throat were moving as well. 

_My sister is a predator_ , thought Tamara, and it was a strange thing to think about. Her sister, who had cried when Bambi’s mother died, was a thing to be afraid of. 

Maggie was clutching her closer, growling quietly as she fed. She was _slurping_ , and something about that was giving Tamara the creeps, but it was a distant part of herself noticing it. 

Tamara's heart was beating. She could feel it thumping away in her ribs, throbbing through her cramping guts, and pulsing through her clit. She shuddered against Maggie, and Maggie growled, muffled by Tamara's skin. 

Maggie shifted herself, pushing Tamara flat, and then she was fully on top of Tamara, her knee pressed between Tamara's legs. The hot water bottle was tossed to the side, and the pressure of Maggie's weight on her abdomen made Tamara groan, the first noise she'd really made since Maggie had bitten her. Maggie's thigh was right up against the crotch of Tamara's pajama pants, and _oh_ , that was... that was a lot. Tamara bit her lip to keep from moaning. She brought her arms up weakly, to rest her hands on Maggie's shoulders. 

Maggie's hands were on Tamara's waist now, and her knee was still pushing right up against Tamara's crotch. Heat was filling Tamara up like water in a glass, and was that the venom? Was that a thing that vampire venom did? She wanted to ask Maggie, but that would use up too much of her brain, and none of it seemed to matter, as her whole body drew tighter and tighter, until the only parts of her body that seemed to matter were her clit and the spot where her sister was drinking her blood. The pleasure was building and building, heat and sweetness pooling in her veins, and she ground her hips forward unthinkingly, pressing her clit against the seam of her pajama pants, against the hard muscle of Maggie's thigh. She'd never been able to get much pleasure like this before - when it came to masturbating, she'd always needed direct clitoral stimulation, not just sloppy dry humping (if it could be called "dry" when her pajamas were soaking wet with slick and blood). 

Tamara came with a sob, her whole body contracting, her cunt fluttering around the tampon inside of her, the pleasure radiating out. She felt how _wet_ she was, and she felt the pain in her belly recede, just a little bit. It should have felt more... wrong, should have felt sick. She'd just had an orgasm from her _sister_ , her sister who was still drinking her blood, still growling and humming, her cool tongue tracing over the puncture marks, her lips sloppy and wet. 

Tamara was still aroused, and she wanted... she wanted... she didn't know what she wanted, except to stop thinking, to let the pleasure wash over her and fill her up again. She'd never even considered anything like this with Maggie before, never had any kind of untoward thought about her sister, but she was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. 

Maggie detached from Tamara's shoulder, and she licked the puncture marks, then pressed a little kiss to Tamara's neck. "Your blood will start clotting soon," she said, and her voice was a lot closer to a growl. "Are you feeling any better?"

Tamara's body was still tingling from her orgasm, but she still wanted to come, still needed some more of whatever it was. Did Maggie know that she'd come? 

"Can you bite me again?" Tamara's tongue was heavy, and speaking felt like trying to move through a thick fog. 

"It would be a bad idea," Maggie said, and her voice was surprisingly gentle. "You can only take so much venom." Her hand was very gentle as it traced down the line of Tamara's profile, the way they'd done with each other when they were little, trying to find the minute differences between their faces. 

"Are you still hungry? I mean..." Tamara licked her lips, shifting underneath her sister. "Do you still want my blood?"

"I always want it," Maggie said, and the bluntness was like a blow to the head. "Sometimes being near you, hearing your heart beat, it's... torture."

"So why do you stay?" Tamara pressed Maggie's palm against her cheek, pressed a dry little kiss to it. 

"Being away from you is worse than any torture I could imagine," Maggie said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. 

"I'm... I'm still bleeding," Tamara said, before her brain could catch up with her mouth. "If you want it."

"I can't bite you anymore," Maggie said.

"You wouldn't need to bite me," Tamara said, and she was shaking. She was still somehow existing a little to the left of her body, but she was aware of the fact that she was shaking so hard that her teeth were going to start chattering. "I'm bleeding, you can still get the blood that way, I know it's not the same bit -"

Maggie put a finger over Tamara's lips, and she pressed down. "I understand," she said quietly, and then she pressed a final little kiss to the puncture wound on Tamara's shoulder.

It stung, and then tingled a little bit. Her next kiss was right on Tamara’s throat, over Tamara’s pulse. She opened her mouth and kissed it, gently, but didn’t bite. Tamara could feel the promise of Maggie’s sharp teeth, and she shivered. 

_I’d let her drink from my throat_ , thought Tamara, and that was a dizzying thought. _I’d let her rip my throat out, because she’d never do that, because I trust her. Because she’s Maggie and I’m me, and we wouldn’t be one without the other._

Those were deeper thoughts than she was really prepared to think, but she didn’t know what else _to_ think, as Maggie kissed lower, nuzzling into the space between her breasts. Maggie’s hands were on Tamara’s sides now, stroking up and down Maggie’s ribs, raising goosebumps. She sighed, pressed her ear against Tamara’s chest to listen to the beat of Tamara’s heart as her hands moved lower, to Tamara’s waistband. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie sounded nervous, and she was still shaking.

_This is a bad idea. This was a bad idea when I agreed to let her bite me, it was a bad idea to let her lie next to me, a bad idea to let her live with me, a bad idea not to kill her as soon as -_

Tamara couldn’t even finish the thought. She loved Maggie, loved her sister. She groped down in the dark, found Maggie’s hair, and she pressed Maggie’s face into her breastbone. She ran her fingers through her sister’s hair, and then she held on tightly, to try to hide her shaking. “You said you were hungry,” Tamara siad, and she tried to sound like she was being glib, like she was offering the last cookie or the final french fry.

“I am,” Maggie said, and there was that note of growl in her voice again. “I’m so hungry. I can hear your heart beating, I…” She shifted lower, pressed her face into Tamara’s stomach, and her fingers were slipping under Tamara’s waistband. “I can smell you,” she said, her voice rough. “I smell it every time, when you’re bleeding.” She sat up, and she was yanking Tamara’s pajama pants down now, taking Tamara’s panties with it. 

_I’m going to need to wash these sheets, after all of this_ , thought Tamara, and that was a surprisingly lucid thought to have at a moment like this. Her clothes were being flung off to one side, and Maggie was between her legs, Maggie’s breath cool against the wetness of her cunt. “I’m sorry,” Tamara said to Maggie, because she couldn’t think of what else to say. The pain in her guts was ebbing away, but the arousal seemed to be mounting, getting stronger. 

“Don’t be,” said Maggie. She grabbed Tamara by the hips, and she pressed her face forward in the same movement. One hand came to yank the tampon out, and then her nose was against Tamara’s clit, and her mouth was open. Her teeth were very solid against Tamara’s labia, and that shouldn’t have sent another shudder of arousal through her, which sent a little gush of slick out of her, slick and blood.

Tamara was still holding on to Maggie’s hair, and she was covering her own mouth with her other hand. When had she done that? The venom seemed to make time do strange things, and if she knew anything at all about science she might have studied that. She shuddered at the first swipe of Maggie’s tongue, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Maggie wasn’t incredibly skilled at eating pussy, but this didn’t seem to be a situation that required skill. Every light touch set off another set of fireworks along Tamara’s nerves. At some point Maggie was sucking on her clit, at another point Maggie’s tongue was inside of her again. It was all so _wet_ \- blood and slick and spit dripping down her cunt, onto the crack of her ass, all over Maggie’s chin. She was grinding her hips forward now, full on humping Maggie’s face, and then Maggie’s hand were on her hips, pinning her in place. She couldn’t move, and her sister was eating her alive, and somehow that made it all _hotter_. Maggie was so much stronger than she was, but she was still being so gentle, even as she showed her strength. 

Maggie loved her, and she loved Maggie, and even after everything, they still had each other. 

Tamara wasn’t sure when her first orgasm hit - the venom seemed to be amplifying everything, and she seemed to be noticing everything in snapshots. At some point she’d shoved the hem of her shirt up to bare her breasts, and sometimes she found herself pinching or pulling her nipples, sending more pleasure shooting up and down her spine. She cried out as she came, and Maggie made a feral noise and _slurped_. 

Her second orgasm was sparked by the first, and her heels were digging into Maggie’s ribs - when had her knees gone over Maggie’s shoulders? She was whimpering now, and Maggie was making more wet, contented noises as she licked and sucked. The fabric of Maggie’s shirt was bunching up under Tamara’s heels, and oh, it was odd that Maggie was still dressed. Maggie would need to change her shirt, like Tamara was going to need to change the sheets, possibly change the mattress, possibly -

Tamara’s third orgasm was the hardest, and it wrung her out like a dishrag. She sobbed, and the pleasure of it _hurt_ , but it was a good sort of pain, and now Maggie was pulling back, resting her (very pointy) chin on Tamara’s belly. She was panting, and her hair looked wild, from the little bits of light creeping in under the door.

“Do you feel any better?” Maggie’s voice was rough, and she nuzzled into Tamara’s hand like a cat, as Tamara stroked her hair back. 

“I think so,” Tamara said. Her voice seemed to be coming from a long way off. “Next time… let’s get a towel.”

Maggie froze, clearly digesting the words. Then she rested her cheek on Tamara’s belly, and she gave a long sigh. “That’s a good idea,” she said. There was a lot of something passing between the two of them, but Tamara wasn’t going to poke it just yet. Maybe when she wasn’t in this dark, comfortable place with Maggie. But for now, she was going to enjoy the closeness with her sister.


End file.
